Superpoderes
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Cena final para o episódio CSPWDT. Antes tarde do que nunca, certo Sam?


N/A – Um dos 2.329 finais que eu imaginei para o episódio 4 da segunda temporada - CSPWDT. Este é o único em que o Dean não está doente. Um pouco tarde para esta tag? É, eu sei.

**Superpoderes**

O néon vermelho do rádio-relógio marcava 2:47 da manhã. O hotel não ficava na beira da estrada, mas a falta de ruídos externos incomodava muito mais que os carros habituais correndo lá fora. Uma respiração mais profunda, o farfalhar da coberta na cama próxima. Um minuto depois, alguém conversando aos sussurros pelo corredor, outro farfalhar de lençóis próximo, o irmão ajeitando pela trigésima vez os travesseiros.

- Dean? – Sam tentou com a voz baixa e hesitante, fingindo não saber que o irmão estava acordado.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, como se Dean estivesse considerando se ia responder ou não. Alguém bate uma porta no fim do corredor. Finalmente:

- Quê?

- Se você pudesse escolher um superpoder, qual seria?

- O que?

- É. Se você tivesse um poder sobrenatural, qual seria?

- Sam, são quase três da manhã. Você andou bebendo?

- Eu ia querer poder me teletransportar para qualquer lugar. Não ia ser demais? Ir de um ligar para o outro em segundos, ao invés de ficar horas dentro do carro. – No escuro, Dean não viu a careta que Sam fez, antes de continuar. – O Impala ia servir só para passear, lógico. E você?

- Concordo. Eu quero o mesmo poder que o seu: poder teletransportar _você _a hora que eu quisesse para o lugar que eu quisesse. Na verdade, eu usaria meus poderes neste exato momento.

- Tô falando sério, Dean. Você lembra quando a gente era menor e eu descobri sobre o trabalho do pai e ficava morrendo de medo que alguma criatura viesse me pegar? Você me dizia que tinha uma espécie de super poder de proteção...que sabia fazer um escudo protetor em volta de mim e que eu ficaria protegido lá dentro. Eu tava pensando nisso.

- Aí eu fazia um círculo de sal grosso, pegava umas ervas e colocava você lá dentro. Cara, como você era bobo.

Outro minuto de silêncio. Alguém aperta o botão da descarga no quarto ao lado. Sam se ajeita na cama e se vira, como se estivesse olhando para Dean, mas não fala nada.

- Tá legal. Vamos lá. Se eu fosse escolher um superpoder seria invisibilidade. Pensa só nas possibilidades, Sammy. Poder escutar as conversas quando estivéssemos em um caso. Entrar nos lugares que a gente tem que investigar, sem precisar de disfarce,...

O sorriso de Sam alargou-se em seu rosto.

- Legal!

- ...vestiários femininos, sala de espera dos concursos de miss. Ensaio fotográfico da Playboy! Uau!

- Eu sabia, tava demorando...Boa noite, Dean.

A risada de Dean ecoou na escuridão.

- Ei! Foi você quem quis começar com isso. Mas, falando sério, eu _já tenho_ um superpoder.

Dean também se virou de lado, ficando frente a frente com o irmão. Os dois, como se estivessem se encarando.

- Ah, é? E qual é o seu superpoder, posso saber?

- Ler as mentes das pessoas.

Dentro da noite escura, Sam explodiu numa gargalhada. Alguém esmurra a parede no quarto ao lado.

- Não ria, eu posso provar, capitão Kirk. Eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando neste momento.

Sam parou de rir, interessado, e perguntou com a voz divertida:

- É mesmo? E o que eu estou pensando agora?

- Você está pensando que a gente precisava conversar. Que eu podia ficar achando que você não tinha nada pra me dizer, mas que você tinha, só que na hora não achou as palavras. Também acha que se você puxasse a conversa para o que eu falei antes, quando paramos na estrada, eu ia desconversar, e que eu ia ficar com vergonha do que aconteceu. Então, você resolveu falar sobre essa história de superpoderes. – A voz de Dean estava baixa e controlada, e tinha um timbre diferente, quase como se estivesse tentando não chorar outra vez. – Mas, no fundo você queria me fazer sentir melhor e mais importante do que eu realmente sou e dizer que lembra que eu fiz coisas legais para você. Como estou indo até agora?

- Você _é_ mais importante do que pensa que é. Tirando essa parte, você poderia ganhar dinheiro na feira mística, se quisesse.

O silêncio ficou diferente, mais leve. Os dois irmãos se ajeitam melhor nas camas, ao mesmo tempo. Sam encara o teto e Dean vira de costa para o irmão. Alguém sai com o carro do estacionamento nos fundos do hotel. Aproveitando o ronco do motor do carro, Dean fala um _obrigado_, rápido e baixo, que faz Sam sorrir.

Fim.


End file.
